Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Verbascum hybrida cultivar Buttercup.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbascum plant, botanically known as Verbascum hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Buttercup.
The new Verbascum plant originated from a chance cross-pollination of two unidentified selections of Verbascum hybrida, not patented. The new Verbascum was discovered by the Inventor in 2000 in a controlled environment in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands. Plants of the new Verbascum differed primarily from plants of the unidentified parental selections and other Verbascum cultivars known to the Inventor in flower size and coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by divisions in a controlled environment in Rijpwetering, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Verbascum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
Plants of the cultivar Buttercup have not been observed under all possible environmental and cultural conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Buttercupxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Buttercupxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Upright plant habit.
2. Freely flowering habit.
3. Large yellow-colored flowers.